Mac and Jess
by Mactaylorsgirl
Summary: Random Paring... Mac and Jess have a romantic dinner and Mac treats his lady to a sex game involving food.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey so this is just a random paring Mac and Jess. I know it is a unusual paring but my name is Jess and I just wanted to wish it was me and Mac and not Jessica Angell lol . So I decided to make it in two chapters so here is the first one.. hope you like ;)**

Mac was making dinner and waiting for his beautiful girlfriend Jessica Angel to arrive. They have been going out for about 6 months and the team knew about them but they were a bit sceptical at the 15 year age difference, but they didn't care. There relationship had blossomed when Jess came to watch Mac play at Cozy's one night.

_Flashback_

_Jess was walking in the hot, but cool New york air when she came up to a little bar named Cozy's. She knew Mac played there every Wednesday when he had a chance because she heard Danny and Lindsay talking about how great he was. So she decided to give it a go. She entered the bar and ordered a drink and sat at a table and watched the older detective with eagle eyes. He was gorgeous for his age, she thought. His piercing dark hair was still its natural colour and showing no signs of going gray which was great for a man his age and with the stress of the job he had the most greenest eyes she had ever seen and his muscled were well defined evan from his Marine days. She knew he had a six pack hidden under those suits because she had 'accidentally' walked into the mens lockers whilst he was finally, his light tan that he always was so lost in thought, she didn't evan hear the Chicagoan say her name._

''_Jessica''.Mac said trying to get her attention for the second time._

_''oh..Hey Mac''. Jess said, slightly embarrassed that she proberbly looked like she was about to drool._

_''I didn't know you came here, never seen you around before''.Mac said._

_''No, I have never been, but I just went for a walk and I heard a conversation with Danny and Lindsay on how they saw you at this club one night and they thought you were great. So I decided to see for my self and I got to say, you play amazing Mac''. Jess smiled._

_''Thanks''. Mac smiled back. _

_Half a hour later_

_They both walked out of crisp New York air._

_''Hey, um...would you like to come back to my place for a coffee''.Mac asked, avoiding eye contact as if he was afraid of her rejection._

_Gingerly touching his cheek.''I'd love to''. replied Jess. _

_That night , Mac and Jess exposed there true feelings about each other and Mac worshiped her and made sweet love to her. _

_Flashbacks End_

Six months later here they were , both madly in love with each addition, Mac loved younger hot, tight pussy and Jess loved older men for there looks and huge cocks and Mac sure had both of for them they looked beyond that, it was more than that, they actually loved each other. So tonight, Mac was making dinner for Jess and he and her was going to play a little sex game involving food .Mac felt his member go stiff in excitement just at the thought of then his doorbell rang

''Hey gorgeous, wow you look beautiful''. Mac said eyeing Jess up and was wearing a thigh high blue boobtube style dress, her wavy hair was framing her face and she was wearing high heeled shoes.

''Hey, you looked nice yourself''. Jess replied stepping into his apartment. He was wearing a blue

v-neck t-shirt which showed a little bit of his smooth chest and dark blue jeans and a pair of black socks.

''Thanks''. He said and opened his arms to Jess .They hugged and Mac brought his mouth to her's and passionately kissed her response, she probed her tongue on his lips begging for entrance which he immediately granted, he opened his mouth and felt Jess wrap her tongue around his fighting for dominance of the kiss. .

''Mmmm.''Mac moaned into the kiss. Breaking apart he looked at Jess. Her face was flushed and her lips were swollen.

''You look beautiful when we kiss''. Mac smiled at her whilst tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

She smiled up at him and reached out and caressed his cheek.

''Come on,before dinner is burnt''.Mac and Jess laughed and Mac took her hand and lead her into the kitchen. Jess was in awe of the table setting. There was a little dining table covered in a deep red table cloth,there were also 2 candles burning lightly and the table was scatted with little red hearts she could also hear the faint sound of soft music playing.''Oh Mac, the table setting is beautiful''.Jess hadn't seen much of this romantic side to Mac he never mixed business with pleasure so when he done moments like this in the comfort of there own home, she cherished them. Mac pulled the chair out from the table.

''Come sit, my lady''Mac smiled at her. Jess walked over to the chair and sat down and waited for Mac to serve the food. They talked about work and random stuff. 15 minutes later and they were finished.

''Oh Mac, that was gorgeous, I didn't know you could cook so well''. Jess said gently took her hand and rubbed his thumb across her knuckles.

''Well, all I did was read the recipe, and some experience of cooking for my self in the Marines''. He chuckled.

Jess leaned forward ''Well my sexy Marine, that was the best meal I had in a while''. She kissed him slowly whilst still holding hands.

Mac slowly parted and said : ''Its not over yet, my love''. Jess looked confused for a moment. Mac stood up and held his hand out for his lovely lady to take.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

** Authors Note: OMG so sorry for the long update, i didnt know what to write or where this was going. i hope you like it;)**

Mac took them into the bedroom and Jess could smell the fresh sent of lavender. She was getting turned on at just the anticipation of what was coming entered the bedroom and Jess immediately lied down. The brown silky sheets were a great contrast to her smooth lay down beside her and ran his finger tips over her body. He leaned down and kissed her smooth lips whilst simultaneously running his hand up the inside of her leg,up her thigh and across her hips. He gently rubbed her clit she moaned into his mouth.

''Mmmm Mac''. She sighed.

Breaking the kiss Mac looked deeply into her eyes.

''Do you trust me''. Mac asked.

''Of course I do Mac, why what you doing?'' replied Jess.

Ignoring her question he reached into his draw and pulled out a blindfold and a scarf.

'' I want to put these on you''. Mac smiled. Running the silky fabric along her arms.

''Ok''. Jess grinned and sat up and leaned against the headboard.

Mac ginned and put the blindfold on Jess and tied her hands behind her back.

''No touching, just feel''. He whispered in her ear.

Jess was really turned on now, she could feel the bed lift and figured Mac got off the bed. He went into the kitchen and came back with a tray full of strawberry's, grapes and some chocolate spread. He undressed Jess leaving her naked and he undressed himself leaving himself in only boxers.

''I love you Jess''. He whispered in her ear and sucked on her ear lobe.

He picked up a strawberry and traced the outline of her lips with it.

''Open for me love''.

Jess opened her mouth to accept the sweet red fruit. As soon as it was in her mouth, Mac immediately crushed his lips with hers. There tongues duelled with the red residue and Mac gently grabbed Jess's lip between his teeth and pulled and sucked on it. He then relised Jess's lip and grabbed another strawberry. He trailed it down her body starting at her neck and licked it afterwards then trailing it down to her breast's and circled her rock hard nipple's with it, gently sucking afterwards.

''Mmm..Mac that feels so good''. Jess moaned.

''That's nothing love''. Mac replied.

He then grabbed the chocolate spread which he melted evan more so it was runny and smooth.

''You look so sexy like this Jess, I can't wait to make love to you''. Mac whispered in her ear. She shivered at his warm, hot breath on her scooped some chocolate spread on a spoon and poured some on her neck, then slithered down her body to her perked nipples and poured a generous amount on the hard peaks, he went more down and put some on her belly button and then finally, he poured some one her sheath. Jess hissed as the cool brown liquid covered her womanhood.

Mac sat up on his knees and took a moment to let his eyes guide over Jessica's body.

''Mmm, chocolate covered Jess. I'm going to enjoy this''. He grinned. Jess laughed at what he said.

He then rubbed some chocolate on his lips and crushed his mouth to Jessica's once more. She opened her mouth ready to accept his tongue and he slithered his tongue between her teeth and meshed it with hers. He then sucked on her tongue for a few moments before pulling away. Jess was panting, and her lips were flushed.

''Wow Mac you are the best kisser ever, you have amazing lips you should go in one of them kissing booths for charity they would defiantly come back ''.Jess smiled, still blindfolded and tied up.

Mac laughed.

''There is still some more to come, darling.''Mac said.

He started at her neck, lovingly licking the chocolate off it and then sucking It leaving a love bite. Jess leaned her neck to the side to give Mac better access. He then continued down to her breast's and wrapped his lips around the little hard nub and sucked with greed the chocolate sludge off it. Jess was writhering in then paid the other breast the same attention and continued his quest down her body, licking and kissing his way down until he came to her belly button. He then circled his tongue around it and then dipped it into the little hole, he then gave her a opened mouth kiss on it and then he travelled his lips down her body until he came to her sheath. He scooped her legs up on his shoulders and rested his arms under her thigh's and placed his hands on the leaned down and licked a long line up her slit and then back down again.

''MMM Mac''. Jess almost screamed with pleasure.

He then wrapped his thin lips around her little bud and sucked the chocolate off it and then finally he drew random pattens on her pussy and her pussy lips with his tongue.

''OH...fuuuckk Mac... please I neeed to cum so bad''. Jess moaned.

''Shh baby, its going to happen''. Mac said.

He went up her body and untied her hands and took the blindfold off.

''Im going to fuck you so good Jess, you will be having multiple orgasms.'' Mac grinned.

Jess never heard her boss/boyfriend utter such dirty words out of his mouth but fuck she loves it.

He stood up and dropped his boxers and revealed his throbbing manhood which was standing big and tall proudly away from his body and it had the faint lining of clear pre-cum on the then reached into his beside table where he kept packets of condoms and pulled one out. He shown Jess the packet and laughed at what it said. 'Chocolate flavoured'.

''Geez Mac, when did you buy these''. Jess asked whilst rolling the condom over his cock.

''Yesterday, I was planning this so I thought it would add to our chocolate theme''. He winked. ''There is other flavoured aswell like apple,banana, strawberry, orange''.

Jess leaned forward and sucked his cock. Mac jumped at the sudden contact.

''Mmm it does taste like chocolate, now fuck me good Taylor''. Jess winked.

He lay down and Jess straddled him but reverse cow-girl style so her back was to his face and she was facing the door. She rose up and sank down on his delicious cock.

''MMM.. oh fuck''. Jess moned. Jess started to bounce up and down on his lap and she arched her back so her hands were on the headboard on eather side of Mac's head. He grabbed one of her breast's with one hand and rubbed her clit with the other.

''MMM oh Mac you feel so good inside me''. Jess panted

''Yes Jess, you feel so warm and tight. You like my big cock don't you, Jess''. He panted.

''Oh yes Mac so big...''. She sat up straight he grabbed her bum and the tight ring of muscles on her ass was read somewhere in a Playboy Magazine that woman like to have that area stimulated during sex, it apparently heightens the pleasure. He sucked on his finger and lowerd it to her ass and rubbed small circles on her hole, adding a finger aswell.

''OH FUCK MAC... OH SHIT THAT FEELS SO GOOD.'' Jess screamed at the extra simulation she was feeling . She rammed onto Mac's cock and all you could hear was the panting and screaming of Jess and Mac and the headboard banging furiously against the wall.

''Jess, get up lets do it doggy style''. Mac asked panting.

She slid of his cock and placed herself on the bed in front of him on her hands and knees, holding onto the headboard and waited for Mac to pluge his thick cock in her pussy from behind.

Mac got up and kneeled behind her and rubbed his dick a couple of times and buried himself into her balls deep. He grabbed her hips and began plunging into her deep into the hilt. After a couple of thrust they felt the need to relise.

''Jess, im gunna cum''.Mac panted

''Me to Mac, come with me''. Jess

''JESSSSS''.Mac screamed

''Macccc'' Jess screamed.

Mac slowed down his thrusts and rode out there orgasm's when Mac made sure he fully ejaculated all of his sperm into the condom, he held the condom at the base of his cock and slowly pulled out. Jess hissesd as he was doing this.

They both flopped down on bed exhausted there body's glistening in sweat and both sets of chocolate brown hair damp .Mac rolled the used condom off his now soft member and tied the end and threw it on the floor. Too tierd to dispose of it properly.

''Wow''. Was all Mac managed to say. He wrapped a arm round her shoulder and she snuggled closer to his embrace.

''Wow indeed''. Jess replied.

''That was the best sex I have ever had in my whole entire life''.Mac stated, '' and I have slept with a lot of people, if I do say so myself but none of them compared to you darling''. Mac said whilst stroking her hair.

''Mac, you are a sex god''.She sighed whilst stroking his abs.

''ha ha thanks but I don't think so, I just like to please my lady the best I can''. He smiled at her.

''Seriously though, you was very romantic tonight and I just want to say thank you, you actually treat me like a woman and not some play thing. No one has ever cooked dinner for me before. I love you so much''. She said with slight tears in her eyes.

Mac noticed a warm tear land on his chest.

''Jess look at me''.Mac asked.

Jess looked up at him and Mac cupped her face in his hands and brushed away her tears with his thumbs and he placed a hand on her cheek and , his nuckles stroking it.

'' You are the most gorgeous, beautiful, intelligent person I know and you deserve to be treated like a woman because your just simply amazing. I love you so much and can see my self loving you for the rest of my life. We are going to get married, have kids that will have there mummy's looks but there daddy's personality and then we will move out of New York and start a new life me, you and the kids in the country side''. He said gazing into her brown could see it in his gorgeous green eyes that he meant every word.

''Oh Mac, I love you to, I want you forever''. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist and gave each other a bruising kiss. Once they parted they rested there foreheads against each other.

''Come on, lets sleep''. Mac said and lay down and spooned up behind her.

''Night gorgeous''He said and leaned over and kissed her lips.

''Good night my sexy Marine''. Jess said and they both closed there eyes fell into a deep slumber.

**Thanks for reading. Review would be nice.**


End file.
